Reminiscence: A Collection of One-shots
by Mekanizumu no kiki yari
Summary: I had posted these in the past as individual stories. However I find myself wanting to purge my Profile so I combined them to Create this. Same Fics as they were before just Condensed into a book.
1. Chapter 1

Squalo one-shot

Main Pairing: SqualoxOc SqualoxYanagi

Saaaa~ this is a one-shot that goes with a fic that I'm writing with my friend Nnoitrasgirl17. Gohana belongs to her not me! I only own the idea for this fic and My Oc's Yanagi and her "Son" Mello

Reborn the Anime and Manga is also not mine that belongs to the people with the brains and the money...do i look like i have any ownership?

If i did would i even be here?

...

Oh hell yeah i would (XD)

The air was cold and a uneasy Yanagi could see her breath as it exited her mouth. The winter was coming and it was ready to snow at any given moment. Pulling her scarf tighter around her neck she made her way quickly to her home. It was a long way from where she was now and would take about another half hour or even longer on foot. She prayed that it wouldn't start storming while her little one and herself were still outside in the unforgiving cold.

Her "son" Mello was huddled in her coat shivering from the fever that gripped him, the poor 2 yearolds' face flushed and body shivering.

A frown was placed on the 18 yearolds mouth as she pushed herself to get to the Bakery. Once there she could bring the boy upstairs to rest in her bed, and find some meds to lower his fever.

'Hold on mello, where almost home' she thought looking down at the damp fluff of blond hair sticking out slightly from the top of her coat. She could hear the slight rattle in his lungs and her face gained a panicked flush. He was getting worse then before ' There is no way i can afford the bills if he gets any worse' Her mind screamed in fear.

Fear for the child's health.

Yanagi slowed half way down the street after glanced around trying to pinpoint her location, suddenly realizing she was close to someone who could help. She hung her head looking at her shadow. "Maybe she'll...nnnh...i have no other option. Mello will only get worse if he doesn't get rest and medical attention" Making up her mind the strawberry blond sharply turned right down a long road, it twisted up to a gate that in her rush she almost clipped herself on.

Tearing up the driveway she rushed up to a large house. Panting she knocked frantically clutching the small baby to her. After a few painful seconds the door was flung open by a 16 year old with long black hair,and upon seeing the person on her steps her eyes widened.

"Y-Yanagi? What-" The girl started but was to surprised to finish considering the time it was that night. She didn't expect to see Yanagi out this late.

Yanagi smiled apologetically, her skin flushed from panic and cold " Sorry Gohana-chan but you were the closest and i knew i wouldnt' make it to the bakery with the way things are."

Confused Gohana looked the disheveled older female over noticing the fluffy head peaking out from the top of the girls coat. Only then in the silence did she hear the rattling of the child's lungs as he breathed. "Oh god is that Mello! Whats wrong with him. Quickly get inside"

Yanagi rushed in the house not noticing Lussuria had come from the next room to investigate the commotion. She undid her coat and carefully held the sick child in her arms. From his spot near at the end of the hall Lussuria rushed over and looked to where Yanagi's eyes would be with a worried look. He then looked from the bundle of blond and black back up to her.

"Is he OK?"

The tired female tilted her head to the right and a bright Mako blue eye revealed itself to the two for the first time. Making their eyes go wide. "He gained a fever while we were out and it only got worse as i rushed to get home" She leaned against wall behind her still keeping a tight hold on her "Son" " You were the only ones i could turn to" She sighed sadly and tilted her head to look at the ceiling " I don't know if i can afford to pay for his medical bills if he gets worse, My bakery can only do so much"

Gohana tookMello from her friend and patted her shoulder with a smile once the girl looked at her "Don't worry I'll take care of it if it comes to that Yanagi. Why don't you freshen up, no offense you look awful"

Yanagi bowed low and thanked the younger female as Lussuria ushered her upstairs a worried frown on his face.

After being given clothes, a towel and directed to a shower Yanagi closed the door with a sigh. Stripping off her dirty clothes she stepped into the shower, relaxing under the hot spray of the water as it cascaded down her body. Warming her frozen skin and washing away some of her worries.

In a Daze she didn't notice how long she just stood under the spray until the door was pounded on.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII YOU DIDN'T DROWN IN THERE DID YOU BRAT?"

She jumped in surprise snapping out of her daze instantly "N-no I'm fine!"

Quickly washing herself rinsing and getting out, Yanagi dried her short spiked hair and the two long bangs brushing her hair with her fingers. She leaned forwards over the sink and wiped away the steam looking at her reflection in the mirror. The damp bangs that covered her eyes were clumped together and Mako blue orbs gazed back at her, with a sigh she continued to dry off and dressed in the clothes Luss gave her.

The door opened and steam dissipated into the hall way. The refreshed teen fidgeted with the pj's she was given till they fit right, and smiled lightly that even though he didn't like it the Big Sister of the Varia gave her purple and silver mix matched pants with a green top.

"Feeling better?"

Yanagi's head snapped up to look at the silver haired swordsmen that was staring her down from his position next to the door. His eyes were locked on hers for a moment before she looked down and nodded. He seemed to be trying to be...nice to her, it happened once in a while considering the relationship she had with the people in this house.

"Yeah thank you." She reached up to fix her bangs to cover her eyes when her hand was grabbed by a gloved one and she was dragged down the hall way. "Squalo!" she squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement

The Shark's mouth was twisted in a scowl and there was a slight pink tinge on his cheeks "VOOOIIII! Shut up I'm just bringing you to where The princes' trash put your brat"

The walk was silent after that and Squalo led her to a door that she was to stay in with Mello. When the male went to walk away Yanagi grabbed his arm, and the loud mouth turned to yell at her.

"VOOOOIIIIII! What ar-"

kissu~

The silver haired male froze at the feel of soft lips on his cheek and watched as blond hair slipped behind the door that closed with a click and the sound of a lock. Red suddenly took over his face as he stalked away fuming about stupid trash, blushing all the way to the room down stairs.

Mako eyes looked at the small form in the bed with motherly softness, Mello had received a breathing treatment and some medicine and was now breathing better. A wave of relief crashed over the girl as she walked over to the bed suddenly having exhaustion catching up with her. Getting into bed Mello cuddled close to her a soft "Chu~ exiting his mouth from behind his purple Binky.

There was the sound of laughter that faintly echoed through the darkness. The unmistakable yell of Squalo's "VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" was heard and the sound of smashing glass and loud thumps followed after. There was silence after that save for muffled voiced of conversation that easily was drowned out by the soft snores of the child and the soft breathy giggles emitted from the teen.

After what seemed like hours, the whole house was dead silent, not a sound from any direction save next to her. A sense of calm filled her mind and Yanagi finally closed her eyes; a soft smile graced her lips, and she dreamed of Mello and a crazy group of friends.

~End!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Squalo was entranced by the figure dancing oblivious to her surroundings, and the others were just as surprised at her appearance. After the accident in this future they hadn't seen her dance, sing, smile, laugh or even bake. The death hit her hard, as a result she also past on from a broken soul.

However here she was before them now.

Her moves were fluid and music literally flowed out of her very being. Pluses of pure sound shook the room. The graceful curves of her body rocked and twisted, showing the silver haired man that she was indeed flexible. Just like before, when they were younger and she still had a beating heart.

When the Varia first met this female it was by chance 10 years ago, her "son" was the catalyst of the friendship that followed. They saw her as a normal girl, she couldn't really fight unless she felt threatened or her Son was in danger, she had no connection to the Mafia that was recorded, she owned a Bakery/Cafe and she was a single adoptive mother at 18 with a two year old.

But what was before them now wasn't the same female. She still was a living breathing Boom box, a musical instrument, a manipulator of sound.

In the past they had noticed of course the odd times that music seemed to appear from nowhere. She always made the excuse that it was her iPod, Cellphone, Radio, something or another. One day when He had broken her music system when visiting "The Underland Cafe" Gohana had forced him go go buy her a new one. According to Lussuria there was still music playing in the small space.

After a while it was revealed that she was in fact able to control sound. Her friendships with the Varia became stronger.

Lussuria choked back a gasp at his friends' 18 year old form and stepped forwards. "Y-Yanagi?"

The girl turned confused at her name being called, and she was just like they remembered. Short blond spiked hair, feathered, bangs covering her eyes, and two long bangs flowing down past her breasts in blue. Her shirt was a black halter with mix matched long sleeves, a rainbow colored stripe across the breast. She still wore the same toxic washed ripped jeans and mix-matched converse. The same pale complexion and pale pink lips, in a smile.

"Luss?" Yanagi asked hesitantly taking a few steps closer to her old friend. He had changed and she was confused by it. In fact she was confused by how they all looked, and the boy standing next to Squalo in the large frog hat.

The Flamboyant man rushed at her and crushed her in a hug, that surprised her. The air that stirred up because of his sudden movement caused her bangs to flutter up and expose her surprised and confused Mako blue eyes.

"L-Luss" She choked, her air ways cut off from the force of the hug. The older man let go and rested his hands on her shoulders looking her over. "Whats going on? Why do you guys look so much older?" The small girl asked gasping for air and shook her head, bangs falling back into place however one eye was still slightly exposed.

The man laughed but it sounded teary ruffling her hair with his hand "Did you get hit with the 10 year bazooka?"

Yanagi looked past Lussuria to Squalo, noticing Gohana's older surprised face the said woman in the arms of a older Bel, and finally to the boy again in the frog hat that she didn't know. "Bazooka? You mean Lambo-kun's? I don't think so..."

"VOOOOIII! You wouldn't notice a bomb going off when you zone out brat"

Makoeyes locked on the Sharks eyes and Yanagi gave him a 'Guilty' smile. She looked around for a second before turning to Gohana with a nervous smile. "Gohana?"

The girl nodded "H-Hey Yanagi"

"Where is Mello?"

Everyone froze and Yanagi grabbed Lussuria's arm in panic, shaking him slightly. "Lussuria...where is my son?"

The man smiled sadly at the girl "I'm sorry sweetheart...Mello...well he..." He trailed off glancing over to the others behind them asking for help. Squalo growled and turned away, Gohana's eyes teared up and even Bel lost his smile.

The girl looked down at her feet a dark shadow falling on her face. He didn't have to finish his sentence, she already knew. She didn't feel him here. Tears streamed down her face and fell in silver drops upon the cold ground. Her mind seemed to go into over drive, her heart was cold in her chest. Like the coldest ice you could imagine. It was worse then death for a mother to lose her child. The girl shook a bit her life seeming to crash down around her.

"I...I see..." She looked up with a forced smile shaking off the mans hand from her shoulders. The disturbed girl walked forwards to the Emotionless boy. "Who is this Luss? I haven't met him yet...well in my time i guess"

Uneasily Lussuria walked away from her to the group, suddenly unnerved by her change in attitude. "Ah...Yanagi this is Fran...our replacement for..." He paused and eyed the mentally unstable girl for a second, uneasy about this conversation. "Mammon"

That was the cause of the last crack in her will to keep standing. The wave of reality crashed over her and pulling her down into a whirlpool of horror and the sick feeling in her chest and stomach. The blond haired female sunk to the ground surprising everyone at the split second it took for her to fall.

The girl sat limp stairing at the floor, who seemed now to be her new friend as of late. She went into a daze, not registering anything around her.

Not the feel of strong arms lifting her up, not of the feeling of being moved, or even the feel of being laid down on a soft surface.

She didn't even register falling asleep.

Squalo watched Yanagi his usual scowl gone, and surprisingly a softness was in his eyes. He watched the young girl sleep, tears running down her cheeks into the soft silk under her head.

A frown crossed his features when he heard Mello's name sip out of her mouth in a heartbreaking sob. He sighed and shut the door, the sounds of her soft cries being cut off from the mans ears.

Turning he walked down the hall, his scowl returning full force, fueled by the tormented soul he had left in the room._


End file.
